The invention is related to a voice communication unit for communicating through a barrier. More particularly, the invention is related to a voice communication unit that can minimize the interference of the two different sound paths. The invention is also related to a voice communication unit, which can be adapted to a two-way communication channel that carry information in both directions, but not at the same time, or to a two-way communication channel that can carry information in both directions at the same time.
Conventionally, voice communication devices had problems in communicating through a barrier. At each end of the voice communication unit, there are a lot of interferences between the input sound and the output sound. The interferences are so omnipresent and troublesome that full duplex communication, a two-way communication channel that can carry information in both directions at the same time, through the sound barrier cannot be achieved in some environments stricken with undesirable sound sources all around. In some business fields providing a medical, financial, or governmental service, however, the full duplex communication unit through a sound barrier is indispensable. Furthermore, the modern industrialized society, full of countless electronic or electromechanical devices producing beeping/clicking sounds, requires a good method, electronic or acoustic, to reduce the noise significantly in order to make communication possible.
Accordingly, a need for a voice communication unit for communicating through a sound barrier has been with us for a long time. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.